Hunter Gray
Hunter Anson Gray is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He will have the abilities of Photokinesis, Reactive Adaptation and Survival Skill. He is the oldest son of Braedon and Cassidy Gray. Hunter has one younger brother, Ianto Gray. Appearance Hunter will look quite a lot like both of his parents, and the rest of his family. He will have thick dark hair his entire life, and Hunter will have very similar dark brown eyes to most of his family members. He will be one of the shortest for his entire childhood, but when he hits puberty, he will shoot up in height, hitting 6ft 3 before stopping growing. His skin will always be quite a pale tone, although he will spend a lot of time in the sun, he will simply not tan. When he's fully grown, he will be have quite a slim figure, but will still be quite muscular. When he's young, his clothes will be simple and when he's older, he will continue to choose a similar simplistic style. Normally, he will wear jeans and normally a plaid or flannel open neck shirt as well. When it's hot in the summer, he will occasionally not even bother wearing a shirt. Abilities Hunter's first ability is that of Survival Skill. With this ability, Hunting will be greatly skilled at surviving almost anything, even at a young age. He can easily find food, water, shelter and anything else he'd require to survive, and can often negotiate his way out of a potentially dangerous argument or confrontation. Fighting skills will also be increased, and he will often be able to find an escape route. However, the ability does tend to encourage overconfidence and over-independence, and could make Hunter believe that he can survive absolutely anything, which would be untrue. The second ability he will manifest is Photokinesis. This is the ability to manipulate and create light. When he manifests as a young child, he will only demonstrate this ability in response to his emotions, so if is happy, he will glow ever so slightly. As he ages, he will learn to control this ability, and he will be able to create light, enough to brighten a room, or even to blind someone, and he will also be able to create an absence of light. While Hunter will be able to create illusions, and also blend the light beams together to make himself invisible, but he will not master this until he is older. His third and final ability will be Reactive Adaptation. This is the ability for an individual to adapt to any situation or surroundings. In addition to adapting physically, one can also adapt mentally, emotionally and with abilities. It will enable him to adapt to almost any situation. In addition to adapting physically, he can also adapt to other situations, such as adapting to abilities used on him, or adapting mentally or emotionally. This means that Hunter is capable of adapting to almost any given situation, so that he may be able to allow himself to survive, continue on normally and to gain knowledge in various situations. Family & Relationships *Mother - Cassidy Gray *Father - Braedon Gray *Brother - Ianto Gray Personality Hunter will always be quite a shy and self-conscious boy, but as an adult, he will be a lot more confident in who he is. He will be very selfless. He will be generally kind and generous, as well as being exceptionally polite. Hunter will be quite protective of his brother. He will be a very sweet child, but he will have several insecurities, and will not be very good at making decisions. Etymology His first name, Hunter, means "Hunter; one who hunts" in English. His first ability, Survival Skill, can give him more skill at hunting. He will be nicknamed "Chasseur" by his mother, which is the French word for Hunter. His middle name is also English, and Anson means "Uncertain" as well as "Son of Agnes". His mother's name is not Agnes, but uncertain could be a reflection of his personality. His surname can mean "son of Grace" as well as the colour. History & Future Hunter will be born on 2nd May 2046 and his younger brother, Ianto, will be born on November 17th 2049. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters